Hutang? :: bagian KyuMin couple
by MaxAberu
Summary: Sungmin mempunyai hutang yang sangat mengaget kan dengan Kyu?/ a KyuMin fanfict by MaxAberu... Read and Review please... Buat yang suka KyuMin wajib baca!


Utang?

Super junior © SM entertainment

Warn: Yaoi… OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gajhe…

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pair: KyuMin

Rated: T+

Summary: Sungmin punya hutang yang sangat mengagetkan dengan Kyu?

OooO

Di ruang TV…

Di ruang TV drom suju yang penuh kejutan[?] hanya ada Kyu dan Sungmin, mengapa? Tanya sama mereka kenapa berduaan di ruang TV…

#Kyu: NASKAH WOY NASKAH!

#Author: Iya Kyu-ku yang ganteng imut manis bikin melting!

#Sungmin: KYU PUNYA GUE!*Nendangauthor*

Kembali ke cerita…

"Kyu, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, lebih tepatnya menanyakan sesuatu…" Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu anjing ke Kyu #authorditendangSungmin.

"Hn?" Kyu hanya membalas itu, dan sontak Sungmin be-te abis direspon gitu. Lagian Sungminnya juga salah… ngajakin Kyu ngomong waktu Kyu lagi main game… bakal didiemin…

"Kyu! Aku serius… jangan sampai aku mematikan game-mu mendadak!" Sungmin menghardik.

"Iya apa?" Kyu menjawab singkat, ia memang menjawab namun… matanya masih tertuju pada gamenya, sungguh jika Kyu adalah Jessica SNSD mungkin Sungmin telah menendangnya dengan sangat kasar.

"KYUUU! Setidaknya kau mem-pause game mu walau hanya sebentar! Aku serius! Aku serius bertanya nih!" Sungmin berteriak lantang.

"Haaaah… iya, iya… nah sekarang kau mau bicara apa…" Kyu menghela nafas dan menatap Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin ogah-ogahan… setelah itu keadaan hening…

"HEY! HYUNG! JANGAN PIKIR KARENA KAU HYUNGKU KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN GAME KU! DAN SETELAH ITU KAU DIAM SAJA… KAU TAU! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU MUNGKIN AKU SUDAH SAMPAI TINGKAT DEWA!" Kyu berteriak sampe muncrat-muncrat, ke kursi, joy stick, muka Sungmin, bahkan saking muncratnya sampai dikabarkan menyebabkan Hujan deras di Indonesia #authorlebay .

"WOY! LO JUGA SELOW MAS! LIAT MUKA GUE AMPE BASAH!" Sungmin ngebacot lebih keras.

"Yaudah… mau tanya pa?" Kyu akhirnya menenang, ia menatap hyung kesayangannya.

"Kyu, aku punya salah gak sama kamu?" Sungmin mulai angkat bicara, mukanya memancarkan aura imutnya, denagn mata bulat sempurna yang berkaca-kaca, dan mulut yang sedikit dikembungkan, menunggu jawaban Kyu… dan raut muka Kyu seperti ini : (=_=|||)a

"Cih, ku kira apa, ya, kau punya salah padaku…" Kyu berkata enteng.

"HA? Apa sebutkan ayooo!" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyu.

"Hu… huaaa! i.. iya! Salahmu adalah, KAU MENGGANGGU KU BERMAIN, DAN SEKARANG AKU KEHILANGAN WAKTU 3 MENIT 13 DETIK UNTUK BERBICARA DENGANMU, DAN KAU PUAS?" Kyu, berbicara dan menggapai Joy sticknya kembali.

"Yasudah… maaf, Eh? Hey! Maksudku bukan salah yang itu! Tapi kesalahan yang sangat besar yang telah ku perbuat! Sepertinya dari tadi, ngalor ngidul, kanan kiri, timur barat kamu acuh terus sama aku! Serius dong Kyu…" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyu yang sedang asik menekan, memukul, sesekali membanting joystick yang Kyu pegang.

"Yaaah! Hyung ganggu ah!" Kyu menarik tangannya, ia tak mengubris Sungmin lagi.

"Kyu… yuhuuu!" Sungmin terus mencari perhatian, terus dan terus… namun, hasilnya nihil… Kyu terlalu asik dengan dunianya…

"Cih… baiklah…" Kyu menyerah, sesungguhnya karena rishi, sking mencari perhatiannya… Sungmin mau buka baju buat nari striptis di depan Kyu… #authoedibacokSungmin.

"Yaaay! Jadi apa kesalah besarku Kyu?" Sungmin terlonjak senang… akhirnya ia disahut juga!

'Yes berhasil! Tak kusangka Kyu kalah dengan ektingku! Mana mungkin aku rela nari striptis didepan Kyu cuman gara-gara narik perhatian, bisa mati konyol ditempat aku!' Sungmin membatin.

"Gak ada…" Kyu menjawab singkat padat gak jelas.

"EH?" reaksi wajah Sungmin seperti ini sekarang : (OAO")a.

"Iya… kau gak punya salah apa-apa kepadaku! Kau gak salah soal barang-barang pink mu, sifatmu, dan semua yang ada didirimu…" Kyu berbicara berwibawa.

"Beneran? Apa kau gak ngerasa aku kenapa-napa?" Sungmin memandang Kyu.

"Tidak…" Kyu melanjutkan mainnya, namun… sedetik kemudian ekaspresi wajahnya berubah, senyum devilnya mengembang. Pertanda ia sedang memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya', dan tentu saja auranya langsung berubah.

"K… Kyu…" Sungmin merinding, mukin jika ini anime mungkin sekujur tubuh Kyu ditumbuhi aura merah yang sangat besar.

"Heh, kau hanya punya hutang kepadaku!" Kyu angkat bicara, ia menatap lebih tepatnya mendelik kea rah sungmin yang sedang merinding dangdut menatapnya.

"Hu… hutang?" Sungmin tercekat, ia kaget… ia tidak pernah merasa meminjam sesuatu dari Kyu, tapi… kenapa dia malah mendapat HUTANG?

"Kau memiliki 3 hutang padaku!" Kyu menatap Sungmin, tapi tangannya masih menekan joy stick ditangannya.

"Ti… TIGA! Gau gila atau sinting?" Sungmin terbelalak… sebegitukah banyaknya hutang yang ia perbuat dengan Kyu?

"Kau hutang… pelukan, ciuman dan cinta padaku!" Kyu menatap Sungmin sekilas, dan kembali bermain dengan gamenya.

"HA?" Sungmin shock. Ia kaget sungguh, apa ia salah dengar… apa conge' dikupingnya segitu banyaknya ampe ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar?

"Iya, aku tegaskan sekali lagi… kau hutang PELUKAN, CIUMAN, DAN CINTA PADAKU!" kata Kyu menekan perkataannya.

"…" Taka da jawaban dari Sungmin, wajah Sungmin memerah.. layaknya kancutnya sendiri… err… ralat maksudnya layaknya kepiting rebus…

"Hai!" Kyu, menyapa… walau matanya masih menatap layar TV.

"Boleh aku bayar hutangku sekarang?" Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya, memeperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh… H.. hyung kau meng-" perkataan Kyu terpotong karena bibirnya telah menempel di bibir Sungmin.

Ciuman singkat… amat singkat, hanya menempelkan bibir, yup! Begitulah ciuman mereka!

"A… aku sudah bayar hutangku… aku mencintaimu juga Kyu, dan… dan hutangku sudah lunas…" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya, takut melihat wajah Kyu.

Respon Kyu? Ia mengangkat wajah Sungmin, mensejajarkannya dengan wajahnya, dan Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, menempelkan bibir mereka… Kyu menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin, meminta akses masuk kedalam mulut orang yang ia sayangi. Mulut sungmin terbuka, Kyu tidak membiarkan momen berharga itu sia-sia, ia memasuki mulut Sungmin, mengabsen semua yang ada di mulut Sungmin, sesekali ia menyapu langit-langit lidah Sungmin.

"Emh… hnnn… mhhhh" desah Sungmin di sela-sela ciumannya, mereka terus berciuman, diriingi oleh tulisan GAME OVER dari layar TV, toh, siapa peduli dengan game?

Setelah 5 menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, mereka mengatur nafas mereka kembali.

"Kyu, sesak!" Sungmin menghirup nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu hutangmu bertambah hyung!" Kyu mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Hah?" Sungmin kaget.

"Kau hutang 'itu' padaku…" Kyu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ma… maksudmu?" Sungmin pura-pura bodoh.

"Mala mini kita akan 'itu' sayang…" Kyu berbisik menggoda di telinga Sungmin.

"Ba… baiklah…" dan mereka berdua kembali berciuman.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada 11 pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda, bahkan ada yang seperti menangis.

"Haah? Kyu ngajak Umin ngapain?" kata salah satu dari kesebelas orang itu.

"SSSTTTT! Berisik ah kamu!" salah satu dari mereka menjitak kepala salah satu dari mereka juga.

"Aduh sakit!" kata yang habis dijitak.

Dan akhirnya adu mulut mereka semakin panjang sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka melerai.

"Kyu? Kau dengar sesuatu?" Sungmin menatap Kyu.

"Tidak…" kata Kyu enteng.

"Hehe! Mungkin aku salah dengar!" kata Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Mungkin!" kata Kyu dan mereka berdua kembali berciuman.

TBC/END?

Author note:

Nyampah lagi saya… -_-"

Ini KyuMin… kangen aja ma ni pair!

Yang baca wajib ripyu!

Makasih dah mau baca! Kalo mu di fave juga boleh ! boleh banget malah! #ngarep

Apa saya harus melanjutkan ff ini? Itu terserah kalian!

Maksih yang mau RnRnF

Tertanda:

Max Aberu


End file.
